1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device, such as an inverter or a converter, mounted in, for example, an electric car or a hybrid car. In particular, the present invention relates to a power conversion device having: a main circuit section having a semiconductor module including a main electrode terminal; a capacitor including a terminal; and a bus bar connecting the main electrode terminal and the capacitor terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in some power conversion devices, such as an inverter or a converter mounted in, for example, an electric car or a hybrid car, a main circuit section having a semiconductor module is connected to a capacitor by a bus bar. Such power conversion devices may be configured such that a connecting section between a capacitor terminal and the bus bar is formed between the main circuit section and the capacitor (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Opening Number JP-A-2009-5462). The capacitor terminal is extended towards the main circuit section side. The bus bar is connected to the capacitor terminal at a bus bar terminal formed towards the capacitor side. Therefore, the capacitor terminal and the bus bar overlap in a state in which the respective tip directions are opposite to each other at the connecting section therebetween.
However, when current flows to the overlapping portion in the connecting section between the capacitor terminal and the bus bar, current flowing in the same direction flows to the capacitor terminal and the bus bar. Therefore, an inductance reduction effect cannot be expected to be achieved in the overlapping portion. As a result, in terms of meeting demands for inductance reduction in the wiring portion between the capacitor and the main circuit section, there is room for improvement in the manner in which the capacitor terminal and the bus bar are connected.
In addition, for example, because a fastening means for fastening the capacitor terminal and the bus bar is required to be provided, the connecting section between the capacitor terminal and the bus bar is required to be sufficiently long. In other words, taking into consideration the strength of the connecting section, connection workability, and the like, the length of the connecting section is required to be long. Therefore, when the connecting section provided between the capacitor and the main circuit section is formed such that the capacitor terminal and the bus bar overlap in a state in which the respective tip directions are opposite of each other, the space between the main circuit section and the capacitor becomes wide. As a result, size reduction of the power conversion device may become difficult.
Therefore, a power conversion device is desired in which inductance reduction and size reduction can be facilitated.